This application relates generally to knots and, more particularly, to methods for tying knots.
Objects or toys that provide challenges and require individual dexterity often provide countless hours of entertainment for children and adults. Despite technological advances, often the most popular toys among adults and children are fabricated with basic components, yet still provide a continuous challenge to the user and still require individual dexterity for the user to successfully overcome the challenge provided by the object.
Objects that satisfy the above-mentioned criteria can be as simple as yo-yo""s. Yo-yos typically are fabricated with basic components, including string, but still provide a challenge. Learning to use a yo-yo may take only a matter of minutes, but mastering tricks takes considerable practice and patience.
Another object that satisfies the above-mentioned criteria may be a piece of string tied in a loop. Learning to tie your shoelaces typically only provides a short-term challenge, but learning to perform tricks with the looped string, such as Jacob""s Ladder, may provide countless hours of entertainment and challenges to a user. Additionally, children often carry ropes that include lassos in an attempt to imitate scene from western movies. For the children, learning to coil the rope and learning to tie a lasso into the rope takes only a matter of minutes, but learning to throw the lasso to ensnare something takes considerable practice and patience.
In an exemplary embodiment, a method permits a knot to be tied in a rope that is being held with one hand. The rope includes a first end and a weighted second end, and has a length extending therebetween that permits a user implementing the method to tie a knot therein.
In the exemplary embodiment, initially the rope is held in one hand such that the weighted second end of the rope is suspended and the rope is taut between the hand and the second end. The hand moves the rope quickly in a first direction such that the rope slackens to form a loop between the hand and the rope second end. The rope is then quickly moved in an opposite direction and because the second end is weighted, the rope second end initially continues in the first direction and passes through the loop to tie the knot. The rope second end then moves to complete the method for tying a knot in a rope.